More Than Just Lust
by DMGirl4Ever
Summary: Yami is a stripper at a local club in New Domino and she never expected to meet someone there that didn't just want her body. Yusei had gone to the strip club with a few friends for his 18th birthday and he hooked up with one of the strippers for a little fun, but never expected to fall for her. Female Yami X Male Yusei, Yaoi, Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**More Than Just Lust**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yami is a stripper at a local club in New Domino and she never expected to meet someone there that didn't just want her to take off her clothes. Yusei had gone to the strip club with a few friends for his 18th birthday and he hooked up with one of the strippers, Yami, for a little fun, but he never expected to fall for someone that people call a whore.**

**Female Yami X Male Yusei, Yaoi, Rated M to be safe**

**DM Girl: Let's see how turning one of my favorite Yaoi shippings into a straight shipping goes.**

**Dark M.: Please enjoy!**

Chapter 1

'It is just a job.' Yami told herself day after day. 'It is just a job.'

Yami had once been a great Duelist, but once Duel Monsters had died down and no one cared anymore who was on top of the Duel Monsters list and who was on the bottom, Yami didn't know what to do. She had finished high school at Domino High, but didn't know what to do after, and didn't apply for college. Her friends told her she should have at least applied for college, being that Yami was a very smart girl, but she didn't care about what they had said. It was her life, and she could do with it what she wanted.

Her once amazing life soon plummited to almost nothing. Sure, she still helped run the Game Shop with Yugi to try and earn some money, but she lived on the outskirts of Domino where barely anyone knew her past as the World's Best Duelist. Yami lived in a run down apartment building that housed anyone from drug dealers, to college drop out students.

Yami soon quit the job at the Game Shop in order to work another job that would make much more money, and a lot faster than working at the Game Shop. She had applied for a job at the club around the corner from her apartment, and she got a job there as one of the strippers. Yami didn't mind it at first, because all she had to do was dance to earn money.

The club manager soon saw how much Yami was making, and then decided she could do more than just dance for people's amusement. It was a few weeks after Yami had started that she got called into the club manager's office.

"I see that you are quite talented at this." The club manager said, leaning on forward on his desk, addressing Yami who was sitting on a chair in front of the desk.

That day, Yami had worn a short leather skirt, a black tank top, and lots of chains that adorned her wrists and waists. Yami was known for wearing leather, chains, and studs when she worked, and many of the guys liked that about her.

"Yes I guess you could say that." Yami said, not quite sure where this is going.

The club manager moved out from behind his desk and sat on the front of it. Yami never really had to deal with the club manager before, but had heard stories from her co-workers about how he took advantage of some of the girls, promising them a higher pay besides the money they already earned.

"I run a sort of, private service for customers who want a little alone time with some of the girls here." The manager said. "Some of the best people who work here are part of this, and I want you to also be a part of it."

Yami knew what he meant. The manager basically wanted her to become a prostitute and still have her job as a stripper. Even though Yami was a stripper, she was still a virgin, and didn't want to jeopardize that to someone she didn't even know and would most likely never see again. Plus, she knew that some of the guys that came here would be married, and she didn't want to break up someone's marriage because they are too drunk or too lustful to care.

"Sir, you really should know I'm a virgin and I do not want to give that away just yet." Yami said, shaking her head.

"I'm not talking about doing that." The manager said. "I'm talking about like bachelor parties with a few of my other girls here, and the only way anyone would be able to get you alone is if they promise not to do anything you don't want. I will also have one of the bodyguards come along with you to make sure they listen to you. So what do you say?"

Yami really didn't know what to do. This would mean more money for her, but she didn't want to jeopardize herself. She had to ask herself is it really worth it to do this. There would be the dangers of drugs being slipped into drinks, but she would be advised not to drink anything given to her, no matter what. Even with all of this running through her head, she had to give the manager an answer.

"Sure." Yami said and hoped the she wouldn't regret this agreement.

And now almost three months later she hasn't regretted saying yes, but is having a hard time working now. She is tired off all the college drop outs having her come over to their house with one of the other "workers" (as she called them), tired off all the work she has to do to get a good payment from half of the guys that call her. The only good thing was that the pay was good. She had moved out of her run down apartment and into a better place, that didn't have as many criminals and the constant dangers as her last place did.

Right now, her and her co-worker, Scar, just got finished with a small bachelor party and they each got half of the profits from that. They were dividing up the money they had earned at Yami's apartment, making sure everything is even.

"I think those guys had more money than they knew what to do with." Yami said, counting her half of the money.

Scar laughed and continued to count her own half. Scar's real name was Scarlet, but she had gotten into a lot of fights when she was in High School, and had a few scars on her arms, not only from the fights but she was also a 2-time National Sparring Champion and had taken quite a few beatings as a black belt. So she had everyone call her Scar now, and it wasn't that hard to remember her name.

Scar and Yami normally got requested for bachelor parties, and that is all they had ever done. It wasn't just that Scar was a good dancer, but Yami and her had similar styles. She always had her hair died a bright, almost pinkish-red and blue eyes. The guys liked her because she was rough and liked things rough, and she was close to becoming a dominatrix (a person who likes to dominate others).

"Good thing we got it instead of someone else." Scar said and had finished counting her money as did Yami. "So we each got $1229 from those idiots."

"I think they are natural idiots, but they were obviously doing some kind of drug." Yami said, rememberring how everything was there. The guys had had a lot of stuttering in their words and they had to think about what they were going to say before they did.

Scar nodded. "I think you are right. Hey, so does your boyfriend know you do this?" Yami seemed shocked by the sudden question. She hadn't had a boyfriend since after the Duel Monsters game had lost its popularity.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Yami said and blushed, hoping Scar didn't think of her as a lesbian for saying so.

"Well don't tell mine about this okay? And he does have some really cool friends. Maybe we can hook you up with someone." Scar said.

"I'm fine. You don't have to do that." Yami said and realized how late it was. "Shouldn't you be getting back to your house before someone breaks in?"

Scarlet stood up from the table they were at. "Your right I better get going." She said, heading to the door. "See you tomorrow girl."

As soon as Scar had left, Yami went and got changed for bed. She laid in her bed, thinking about what a boyfriend would say about something like this, and then she pushed the idea from her head.

'Until I get out of this business, I am not getting involved with anyone.' Yami said to herself and was soon fast asleep.

DM Girl: I need to know if I should continue this story or not, so please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**More Than Just Lust**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yami is a stripper at a local club in New Domino and she never expected to meet someone there that didn't just want her to take off her clothes. Yusei had gone to the strip club with a few friends for his 18th birthday and he hooked up with one of the strippers, Yami, for a little fun, but he never expected to fall for someone that people call a whore.**

**Female Yami X Male Yusei, Yaoi, Rated M to be safe**

**Dark M.: You should make the chapters longer.**

**DM Girl: I might. I do not own the rights to anything except for **_**Elites United**_**(characters Scar and Andre in this chapter)**

**Mahado: Please enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Yami woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. Reaching over to her bedside table, she turned it off and got up out of bed, heading into the kitchen to make breakfast. She shouldn't eat a lot because today was going to be a big day of work. Her boss had told her that someone had requested her, Scar, and their only gay stripper, Andre, for a party of three. Andre was similar to Yami and Scar, because he liked studs and had bright, electric blue hair.

Yami decided she was just going to get a bowl of cereal and then she would have to get ready. It didn't take her long to eat the bowl of cereal, and she was then rummaging through her closet, trying to find a good outfit. She settled on a red dress with chains adorning it, fishnet leggings, and tall, high-heeled, black boots with silver studs that matched the silver chains on the dress.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she ran a hand through her tri-colored hair, and then fixing it back the right way. Before heading out the door, she looked on the counter and saw her dueling deck, covered in dust, lying there. For a minute she thought about dusting it off, and putting it in a deck holder, but instead she grabbed her empty purse and headed out the door. Hopefully the purse wouldn't be empty for long.

As she headed down the next few blocks to the club, she hear cat-calls and whistles, and guys trying to flirt with her. Some of the guys she would wink at or wave, trying to keep her look up, not wanting to look like a stuck-up bitch to the guys. She was so relieved when she came to the back of the club, going in through the employee's entrance.

"Good morning." Yami said to the guard who stood by the employee's entrance, making sure no non-employees got in just to see the girls.

"Are you ready for today?" The bodyguard said, eyeing Yami and what she was wearing.

"You know it! Hopefully all I have to do today is just the three person-party I'm booked for." Yami said, leaving and disappearing to the back to apply some makeup before going to meet Scar and Andre.

"You like nice today girl." Scar said and gave her a high five. "We are going to own this party and make even more money than we did yesterday!"

Andre didn't say anything. He had a boyfriend and was hoping this didn't jeopardize their relationship, plus not many gay guys came in here looking for another guy, so Andre didn't really make a lot of money like Scar and Yami did. Andre just kind of scowled while they waited for the manager to come and get them.

It didn't take long before the manager did come there, handing all of them their "up front" money. Any other money they earned during was up to them, but the "up front" money was what had to be paid to the manager before the girls (or in this case girls and a guy) would do anything. The manager did get a cut of that but the girls got most of it.

"The party decided to split up into three of the different 'party' rooms we have." The manager said. "Scar, name of the guy you have is Jack. Be very kind to him, because he is a rich guy and we want his money. He is in the first room."

"Finally! I am so tired off all these broken losers that have been requesting me!" Scar said and took off to the first room, before disappearing inside.

The manager turned to Andre. "Andre, you have the guy in the second room. He requested me to not tell you his name, because I think he might be a dominatrix."

Andre sighed. "I don't like those kinds of guys. I like being the dominant character, but I guess I better play slave right or he might not come back." Andre turned to go to the second room, but he stopped half way and turned around on his heels and said, "I'm only doing this for the money." With that, he disappeared into the room.

The manager turned to Yami and smiled. "You have the guy in the third room. He said his name was Yusei. He doesn't seem like a dominant character, but he doesn't have as much money as Scar's guy does. He should be perfect for you."

Yami smiled and headed to the third room. There was a mirror right next to the door and she looked in it, straightening her hair and dress, trying to make sure everything was right before going inside. When she opened the door, she looked around, not seeing anyone in there.

The 'party' rooms were like a mini house, with a table and chairs, a mini kitchen, and a queen sized bed. You could rent out these rooms from anywhere to a few hours, to almost two or three days, as long as you paid up front and had one of the girls with you.

As Yami stepped in, she heard someone in here, but the lights were turned off so she couldn't see anyone. Reaching over for the light switch, she fliped it on and looked around again and couldn't believe the man she saw sitting down at the small table.

He had on a tank top that revealed his biceps and they were really big. This guy was obviously very well built and in a fit condition. When he looked at her, her crimson eyes were captured by his gentle blue ones, and his hair was jet black with a little bit of yellow in it, in almost a crab-like style. When he spoke, he just made Yami want to melt on the spot.

"Hello. I believe you are Yami?" The man, who Yami had to remember that his name was Yusei, said and walked over to where Yami was, standing only inches from her.

"Yes I am. You requested me, so how long do you have with this room?" Yami said, looking into Yusei's eyes, wanting this to hurry up.

"About two and a half hours. My friend Jack brought me here for my birthday. I turned 18 today." Yusei said, flashing Yami a smile.

"Well, you just might get a special treat from me birthday boy." Yami said and decided she would start since Yusei didn't want to.

Yami pushed Yusei over to the bed and he fell back on it, Yami on top of him. She pulled him so that he was sitting up so they were both sitting on their knees in front of the other.

"What do you want boy?" Yami said with a sort of harsh tone in her voice that drove Yusei to answer her quickly.

"This." He said and crashed their lips together. Yami started to move her hands to take his shirt off, but Yusei stopped her. "I don't want that."

Yami seemed really confused. "But you came to a strip club."

"Yeah my friends tricked me into agreeing to it for my eighteenth birthday." Yusei said. "They bet me that if I was still a virgin by my eighteenth birthday that they would bring me here, and as you can see I lost the bet."

"Aren't they going to ask you to describe your experience here?" Yami asked, still a little bit onfused by the situation at hand.

"I can always lie." Yusei said and shrugged.

"So what do you want to do?" Yami said, not use to this kind of situation when she was on the job.

Yusei kissed Yami again, this time without the ferocity of the first kiss. This time it was filled with gentleness and caring. When he pulled back, Yami suddenly realized that she didn't want this to be just a one-time thing.

"Do you have a piece of paper?" Yami asked and Yusei shook his head. "You don't mind if I write something on your hand, do you?"

Yusei smiled. "I don't mind." When he said that, Yami pulled a marker out of one of her boots an opened it, writing something on Yusei's hand.

"I always keep a marker on me in case I have to remember how much money a guy owes me." Yami said and smiled. Yusei looked at his hand and smiled, seeing that she wrote her number down.

"I bet I'm the first person that you've met on the job that you've given your number too." Yusei said.

"You can bet that." Yami said. "I normally have people that do tons of drugs and are horribly out of shape. You don't seem like you do drugs and you are in amazing shape." As she said that, Yami ran her hand along Yusei's biceps, feeling how firm they were.

"I grew up on the street so I buffed up and I'm pretty tough." Yusei said, flexing his muscles while Yami was feeling them.

For the rest of the time, Yami and Yusei just talked, every few minutes kissing, and Yami realized that she liked this guy, but didn't know what to do about it. She still wanted to keep her commitment to herself about not having a boyfriend till after she was out of this business, but she really liked Yusei.

Right before Yami had to go to leave and Yusei had to leave, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Call me sometime."

After she left, Yami hoped that by tomorrow Yusei would call her and she would be able to be with this amazing person again, in a different kind of setting and situation.

**Dark M.: I think its good so far**

**DM Girl: Please Rate and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**More Than Just Lust**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yami is a stripper at a local club in New Domino and she never expected to meet someone there that didn't just want her to take off her clothes. Yusei had gone to the strip club with a few friends for his 18****th**** birthday and he hooked up with one of the strippers, Yami, for a little fun, but he never expected to fall for someone that people call a whore.**

**Female Yami X Male Yusei, Could be considered Yaoi, Rated M to be safe**

**DM Girl: Well I haven't updated this in awhile!**

**Dark M.: I was starting to think you had forgotten this story.**

**DM Girl: I was lost of ideas until now.**

**Mahado: Anyway enjoy Chapter 3!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3

Yami had called in sick since that day or barely worked at all. She couldn't get that Yusei guy out of her head. It had been almost three weeks since that day. What made it worse is that he hadn't called her or anything. She had been checking her phone almost non-stop.

"Maybe he just doesn't like you." Scar had said, and that had only made Yami feel worse.

"But I mean if he didn't like me then why didn't he just say so?" Yami asked.

"Would you be mean and honest to a stripper?" Scar asked in retaliation and that was all that had needed to be said.

Yami had really liked this guy and it was hard for her to return to her normal work. Right now she was trying to get ready for work but she really wasn't feeling like going. If it wasn't that she had been making less money than normal because of her mood then she would be able to stay home.

She was wearing one of her bondage outfits again and sighed as she headed out the door and down walked down to the club she worked at. Scar took one look at her when she walked in and saw that she was not feeling good.

"Girl, you need to really get over that guy." Scar said, not knowing what else to say.

"I've tried you know, but I just can't." Yami said, putting her stuff away and then getting ready to head out onto the floor. Her boss had needed her as a waitress at the bar instead of actually stripping unless the guys were going to pay for a private session. She had had no problem learning the drinks to make, but it was just a change from what she had been used to.

"At least you aren't having guys constantly all over you like you used to." Scar said. "I would kill to be a cocktail waitress, even if it was temporary."

"You don't make that much money though." Yami said and headed out, Scar trailing behind because she was on break.

"Well can you at least show me or let me watch?" Scar asked, placing herself on one of the barstools as Yami got behind the counter.

"Sure." Yami asked and got to work taking orders.

The club featured mostly beers for the lower class but there was a whole list of fancier drinks for the upper class such as martinis for those guys that buy drinks for the girls or to share with one.

After about an hour, and Scar getting back to work, there were few guys at the bar, but they were distracted by the show on stage.

Yami was watching as well, wishing she could be part of that again.

Because she was watching, she didn't notice who placed themselves at the bar.

"I'll take a French Martini." The guy said and Yami didn't even look at who it was, just got set to work making it.

"Here you go a-" Yami started to say and nearly dropped the glass.

There sitting at the bar was Yusei. He had a smile on his face and was looking at Yami. He had on a tight shirt and jeans and a blush started to creep onto Yami's face.

"Y-yusei." Yami stammered and set the drink down. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing if you were here of course." Yusei said with a sexy smirk on his face. He started to take the drink but Yami stopped him.

"Aren't you a little underage?" Yami whispered. "I don't want to get in trouble."

Yusei pulled out a card and set it down. "Got it from a friend."

'A fake I.D.?!' Yami thought and then just slid the card back over to him. "As long as I won't get in trouble we just keep this between us. You don't look 18 anyway."

Yusei smiled and took a sip of the drink. "I have to say this is good."

"Thanks. My boss moved me to the drinks instead of what I normally did for a change." Yami said and walked around the bar, sitting next to Yusei. "It is about time for my break."

"So we can spend a little time together?" Yusei said, sliding an arm around Yami and pulling her close.

"Only if you can tell me why you didn't call me or anything." Yami said.

"I lost your number or I would have." Yusei said, finishing his drink. One of the other waitresses came and took away the empty glass.

"Fair enough." Yami said and shrugged.

"Why don't we go some place more private." Yusei whispered in Yami's ear, and it sent shivers down her spine and brought a smile to her face.

"I can sneak us to the back." Yami said and got up. Yusei followed her to the back and both slipped into one of the back rooms, Yami shutting the door behind them.

Once the door was shut, Yusei grabbed Yami by the waist and pushed her up against the door, crashing their lips together. Yami put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Soon they had to break for air, but their foreheads were still together, eyes half closed.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." Yusei whispered as he was catching his breath.

Yami reached over and turned on the lights to dim so they could at least see what was in the room. It was just one of the rooms with a bed and a TV. They wouldn't need that much anyway.

Yusei picked up Yami, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They started to kiss again as Yusei walked backwards and they fell onto the bed, Yami on top of him.

"Wait." Yami said as she pulled away a little. "So is this like a date? Even though I'm at work."

"You could call it that." Yusei said and put his hand on the side of Yami's face. He pulled her face close to his and whispered, "I'm just glad I got to see you again. I missed you."

"I did too." Yami said placed a gentle kiss on Yusei's lips.

He took that chance and crashed their lips together once more. This time, it was much more passionate. Yusei ran his tongue along Yami's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yami immediately gave it to him, and they got into a battle for dominance. Yusei won and took the chance to explore Yami's mouth, and running his tongue over hers.

When they pulled away, they were both trying to catch their breath. Yami looked over at the clock through half-lidded eyes and saw the time.

"Oh man." Yami sighed. "I have to go back to work." She laid her head against Yusei's chest. "I don't want to though."

Yusei ran his hands through her hair. "I don't want you to either, but I can hang out for awhile and wait till you get off of work. Maybe I could have another drink?"

"Only if you tip good." Yami said and winked, getting up and starting to head out. Yusei grabbed her hand and she blushed.

"I just wanted to tell you," Yusei said. "I want you to be my girlfriend. Will you go out with me?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DM Girl: Please review and let me know what you think of Chapter 3!**

**Dark M.: And if you like, please favorite!**

**Mahado: And if you want to know when the next chapter comes out, please follow!**

**Dark M.: Also DM Girl is not a fan of underage drinking, it was put in just for the sake of the story line.**


	4. Chapter 4

**More Than Just Lust**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yami is a stripper at a local club in New Domino and she never expected to meet someone there that didn't just want her to take off her clothes. Yusei had gone to the strip club with a few friends for his 18****th**** birthday and he hooked up with one of the strippers, Yami, for a little fun, but he never expected to fall for someone that people call a whore.**

**Female Yami X Male Yusei, Could be considered Yaoi, Rated M to be safe**

**DM Girl: Thanks to Sister of the Pharaoh for giving me some more ideas for this story!**

**Mahado: Anyway enjoy Chapter 4!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 4

Yami was speechless. She had no idea what to say. It was so unbelievable, that this guy, this amazing guy wanted her to be his girlfriend! Then she remembered what she was, and what she had told herself all those nights ago, that she didn't want a boyfriend while she had this job.

"But…." Yami said, trying to get the words out. "I'm a stripper. Why would you want a girlfriend like me?"

Yusei sighed, still not letting go of Yami's hand. "I don't know, but I don't care you are a stripper. I just want you to be mine. I'll come here every day if I have to, just to see you." Yusei pulled Yami close so they were up against each other. "Please will you go out with me?"

Yami didn't know what to say. Her heart was conflicting with her mind, and she didn't want this relationship to go to shit because of her job, but she couldn't quit her job either. She didn't know what else to do.

"Yes, I will." Yami said and smiled. Maybe some good could come out of the relationship, and she liked having Yusei with her.

"Thank you." Yusei said and kissed her gently. "Now you better go back out there."

"Come on." Yami said, still smiling. Her and Yusei were still holding hands and she walked out there with him, having to let go so she could get to the bar.

Yami didn't have that many guys at the bar, because one of the shows was going on, but all of Yusei's attention was focused on Yami.

"You know it's really distracting how you are looking at me." Yami whispered, leaning over the bar. Yusei had a really sexy smirk on his face and seemed to be in thought about something. Yami was trying to figure out what it was.

"But I like looking at you. Plus, you are pretty distracting yourself." Yusei said and winked. Yami blushed and went back to making drinks.

After a few minutes, and a few more drinks, Yusei got up and went to the bathroom, finally leaving Yami to think, and then Scar came over.

"Who was that guy? Mmm I'd like to go a few rounds with that man." Scar said. Yami had forgotten to tell Scar about what was going on between her and Yusei, so she couldn't really get mad at her right now.

"Let me talk to you for a minute Scar." Yami said and dragged her to the back, leaving the bar for a second.

"What's the matter girl? That guy didn't do anything to you did he? I mean he was looking at you so hard." Scar said.

Yami sighed. "That's the guy from that one party the other week. The guy I got assigned to."

"So?"

"Me and him are…" Yami said looked away, starting to blush. "Me and him are going out now."

"No way! You gotta tell me all about him!" Scar said and started to get excited. "What does he look like without his shirt? Is he a good kisser? Is he good in bed?"

"Scar do you really need to know that?"

"I guess not." Scar started to pout, wanting to know the information.

"You need to get back out there girl and so do I." Yami and Scar both went back out, and Yami was stuck behind the bar again. Yusei was sitting back out there, some girls trying to get his attention, but he wasn't paying them any mind. Once he saw Yami, he got up and moved to where she was.

"When do you get off of work?" Yusei asked.

"In about a half hour." Yami said, looking at the clock.

"Once you do, I got a surprise for you." Yusei said, winking.

"Girl, is that your man?" The other girl at the bar said.

"What about it?" Yami snapped, hoping she wouldn't have to fend off this girl.

"I got the rest of the orders, go ahead and clock out. The boss won't mind. Anyway I'm the assistant manager so I can give the orders around here too." The girl said and Yami smiled.

"Thanks so much!" Yami said and her and Yusei went to the back so Yami could get her stuff.

Yusei wrapped his arms around Yami once they were in the back room. "You excited for the surprise?"

Yami smiled. "I don't know, it depends what it is."

Yusei smiled and kissed her for a brief moment and then let her go. "Get your things."

Yami grabbed her bag and then took hold of Yusei's hand. "Let's go then."

The two walked out the back way and headed down the street, Yami not knowing where they were going. Finally the curiosity got the best of her.

"Where are we going?" Yami asked, looking at Yusei.

"Like I said, it's a surprise." Yusei said and they continued to walk down the street until they came up to an apartment complex similar to the one Yami lived in. Then it hit Yami.

"Wait Yusei." Yami said and stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Yusei said and stopped as well, looking at her.

"I'm not ready for this." Yami said but didn't let go of Yusei's hand.

"It's not what you think." Yusei said. "I just wanted to watch a movie with you, maybe order some food. I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do."

"Oh okay." Yami said and cursed herself for thinking that Yusei was just taking her home to have sex. She forgot that he wasn't like those other guys.

Yusei smiled and kissed her on the forehead before they continued to walk to his apartment. When they got there, he took out a key and unlocked the door.

"Besides, I share an apartment with someone anyway. They are out right now though." Yusei said, as if he had considered the possibility.

Yami and Yusei stepped inside and Yami looked around at the apartment that was about the same size as hers, except just a little bit bigger. There was a couch and a TV, along with a game station in the living room. The kitchen was small with just a refrigerator, microwave, and a small oven and stove. There were things here and there, but it wouldn't be considered a messy place. Just needed a little picking up.

Yami looked over at one of the counters and gasped. "You used to play Duel Monsters?" There sitting on the counter, was a duel disk, and a set of keys, along with a red helmet.

"Used to be one of the best." Yusei said and looked down at the floor. "Then I lost it all. I still have my Duel Runner though."

Yami smiled. "I used to play too. I was one of the best as well, but I've never had a Duel Runner."

Yusei walked over and grabbed his keys off and helmet off of the shelf. "Want to take a ride?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DM Girl: Well that's it for now! Another update will be coming soon!**

**Dark M.: Please Review! And if you like please favorite!**

**Mahado: And if you want to know when the new chapter comes out, please subscribe!**


	5. Chapter 5

**More Than Just Lust**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yami is a stripper at a local club in New Domino and she never expected to meet someone there that didn't just want her to take off her clothes. Yusei had gone to the strip club with a few friends for his 18****th**** birthday and he hooked up with one of the strippers, Yami, for a little fun, but he never expected to fall for someone that people call a whore.**

**Female Yami X Male Yusei, Could be considered Yaoi, Rated M to be safe**

**DM Girl: Gotta love it when the ideas are coming to you faster than you can write! Though its kind of hard when you don't have time to write it all down.**

**Mahado: Enjoy Chapter 5!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 5

Yusei opened the garage located downstairs where the different blocks of houses keep their cars. Yami waited outside, still in her stripper outfit, but with one of Yusei's coats around her. It matched really well. Yami heard an engine start up and Yusei came out on the Duel Runner.

Yami gasped. She had never seen a Duel Runner quite like it. It was a bright red color and was in great condition. The controls still looked brand new even though they probably haven't been used in forever.

"Isn't it great?" Yusei asked, taking out his helmet. "I built it myself."

"Really?" Yami said, amazed by it. She couldn't believe that something like this could be built by hand. "It is amazing."

Yusei got off for a minute and went inside and came out with another helmet and handed it to Yami. "You might want to wear this."

"Thanks." Yami said, slipping it on. Yusei put on his and got back on the Duel Runner.

"Come on." Yusei said, smiling. Yami climbed in behind Yusei. "Ready?"

"Ready." Yami said and nodded.

Yusei revved up the Duel Runner and took off down the street and onto the highway. Yami put her arms around Yusei and held on, feeling the muscles beneath his shirt as he picked up speed, going down the abandoned highway.

The ride was amazing. The Duel Runner ran so smoothly and took turns great, and the speed was amazing. It went so fast and the world just seemed to fly by, as if it was only them in the world and no one else. There was no one on the highway, especially at this time of the night, and they were going way over the speed limit, but neither cared.

After awhile, Yusei pulled off of the highway and headed back to the apartment. At one of the stoplights, Yusei turned and looked at Yami, who was still holding on to him.

"What do you think?" Yusei said as they waited on the light to change.

"The ride was amazing." Yami said and blushed, realizing that she was still holding on to Yusei pretty tight. His muscles just felt so amazing and she didn't want to let go. "And so are you." She whispered the last part but Yusei seemed to still here it.

The light changed and they made it around the corner, Yami getting off the Duel Runner so that Yusei could put it back up. She waited for him to come back out and when he did he embraced her and kissed her, his tongue slipping in and Yami letting it.

"You are amazing too." Yusei said when he pulled away. "Let's go back to the apartment."

Yami nodded and Yusei led her back up to the apartment, the door still unlocked. Yusei's roommate was still nowhere to be found, so they were still alone. Yusei went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"Want something to drink?" Yusei asked.

"What do you got?" Yami asked, coming up behind him, trying to look in as well.

"There is fruit punch, milk, and some beer." Yusei said, pulling out one of the beers. "My roommate is 22 so he buys it."

"I think I'll take a beer too." Yami said. She hadn't had one in forever. Yusei handed her one and she opened it, taking a sip. It was smooth and refreshing and tasted different from what she was normally used to, which was the different wines and all from the club.

Yusei led her into the living room and they sat on the couch. Yusei was probably about halfway through his beer, and Yami had only taken a few sips of hers. She was hoping that the alcohol wouldn't affect Yusei's judgement or her own. She didn't want anything happening that she couldn't control of.

"You look so nervous baby." Yusei said, facing her and putting his hand underneath her chin so he could look into her eyes. "What is wrong?"

"I just…" Yami started to say and then shook her head. "It's just I am nervous."

Yusei set down his beer and put his arms around Yami, who had just put down hers. "There is no need to be. Do you really think I'm going to lose control over one beer?"

"I guess not anymore." Yami said and smiled. Maybe she could trust Yusei after all.

Yusei smiled and leaned in closer to Yami, and she moved back, pressing herself against the couch. He was pressed against her, and they were now laying on the couch, their faces just inches apart.

"Do you trust me?" Yusei whispered.

"I do." Yami said.

Yusei smiled and kissed her gently, running his hands down her sides to her hips and kept them there. Yami put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Yusei pulled away just for a second. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Yusei? You here?" A voice said from the other side. "I forgot my key."

"Oh shit." Yusei whispered and got up.

"Who is that?" Yami whispered so they wouldn't hear them.

"My roommate." Yusei said and took Yami's hand and led her to a door. "Just stay in here until he's gone."

Yami opened the door and saw that it was Yusei's bedroom. "Don't you two share rooms?"

Yusei shook his head. "No we don't. Just please stay here."

Yami nodded and stepped inside. Yusei closed the door behind her and she heard his footsteps fade away outside the door. She looked around and saw his room wasn't much.

There were a few more cards on the desk, as if he was going through them still, and different papers as well. There were pictures of him from the different dueling tournaments on the walls along with a few various posters.

There were two doorways on opposite sides of the room, one which was open and led to a small bathroom, and the other was most likely a closet. There was a small window with the shades down above the desk, and in the middle of the room was a bed, the headboard against the wall.

Yami went over and sat down on the bed. She could hear Yusei arguing with someone in the other room, but paid no attention to it. Hopefully he would come back soon. Yami laid her head down on one of the pillows.

'It smells like him.' Yami thought and smiled to herself. She closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of him.

"Hey there." Yami felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and heard someone climb in to the bed behind her. She turned and saw it was Yusei. She hadn't even heard him come in, she was so lost in her thoughts.

"Hey." Yami said. She noticed that Yusei was now just in a pair of jeans, and his shirtless body was very distracting. Yami held herself back from running her hands over them.

'Maybe I could run my tongue over them as well. I wonder if he would like that.' Yami thought and started to blush at the thought.

"Want to tell me what you are thinking?" Yusei said, putting a hand on the side of Yami's face. He was so close, and they were lying here, together. Their faces were maybe just a few inches apart, and the soft moonlight coming through the window illuminated them in the most amazing way.

Everything was perfect, and for a minute Yami thought she was dreaming.

Yusei closed the space between them and kissed Yami ever so gently and sweetly, no hunger or lust behind it.

"You look tired." Yusei said as he pulled away but their faces were still close.

"I feel exhausted." Yami said, enjoying this moment.

"You should sleep." He said, moving over so they were still next to each other, draping his arm over her. "Good night."

"Good night." Yami said, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DM Girl: Please Review!**

**Dark M.: And if you like please favorite!**

**Mahado: And if you want to know when the next chapter comes out please subscribe!**


End file.
